Your First Mistake
by Fudgefeather
Summary: Just before the fight that would determine whether light or darkness would reign, Amaterasu decides to tell Yami what his first mistake was... But he's not the only one who made such a mistake. Hinted AmmyXWaka and KyûbiXYami.


**AN: Hey, guys! It's me again, making yet another contribution to the Okami fanfiction achive! XD And this time, the main characters include Ammy! *le gasp* I haven't written for Ammy in... how long? In fact, I haven't posted anything that I've written with Ammy.**

**Anyway, when I first came up with this story, it was only meant to be Ammy's part. I had not yet begun to ship KyûbiXYami. However, I decided to add in Yami's part when I began to ship them because, well, I felt like it. Besides, it made the story longer. XD Please remember that I have only played part of the game and received my understanding of other parts from either the art book, videos, or the Okami Wikia, so some facts may not be completely correct. This is also the reason why some parts have lack of detail; I didn't want to completely mess everything up for you guys.**

**Remember that Italics are Ammy speaking, regular text is Yami speaking, and bolded and italics are both of them!**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p><em>Your first mistake was not all those hundreds of years ago, when Orochi destroyed the Celestial Plains. It was not when your ark crashed to the ground, releasing demons upon the whole world.<em>

_Nor did it lie one hundred years in the past, when Orochi stole from me my first mortal body. Perhaps I was ready to go, perhaps not. Perhaps I was waiting for my loved one as I lay dying, but who can tell, for my memory of that time is lost and no one lives to tell of it. No… Your mistake was more recent._

_Your first mistake was not when you had Susano steal Tsukuyomi in order to revive Orochi. True, you had not expected Sakuya to revive me, but you believed such a problem could be dealt with easily. I do not blame you; even I knew that I was weaker than I had been. Yet, despite this weakening, Orochi was slain, slain for good with no hopes of being resurrected._

_You surprised me in Sei'An City. Ninetails would have made a very wonderful actor; had I not seen Rao's bones, I may not have guessed it in time. Even then, I was too late to save Himiko. You of all people should know how much I hate it when I cannot save someone… the resolve to avenge her death drove me to Oni Island, where I defeated your new servant. His skill at the brush techniques amazed me; I would never have guessed another could wield these powers unless they were either Divine or a Celestial Envoy, of which he was neither._

_Even in Kamui… Ah, Kamui… It was a difficult journey. My old form nearly died fighting Nechku and Lechku, but you, you who pulled all the strings, surely knew that. It was not your mistake then. No, in fact, nothing you had ever done up till now was a mistake._

_You may think draining me of my powers was your mistake now. But even for that, I do not blame you. For all your power, if I am at full strength, you would be hard pressed to beat me. No… Your first mistake was something more personal._

_As the power left my body and I fell to the ground in exhaustion, you sought to end the fight then. A complete and total eclipse of the sun. But no. As the power that would have ended my second mortal life drew near, he stepped in front of me. He took the blows, the blinding energy sent to extinguish the light. He had done wrong in the past; he was the reason evil came to the world. Yet… Yet he put his life on the line to bring it to an end. He knew it was likely that he would die, but he would save me anyway. Not only for the people of Nippon, no, that would not be enough._

_He did it because he loved me, and he would not stand to be separated from me again._

_Your first mistake, Tokoyami no Sumeragi, was when you blasted Ushiwaka off this very platform. You crossed the final line, the greatest line you could cross. You stole my loved one from me._

* * *

><p>Is this all that you have to say, Goddess of the Sun? You call me out for my first mistake… Now I shall tell you yours.<p>

In truth, I expected Sakuya to revive you. To imagine that no one would seek your divine help was unimaginable. Had you not been revived, in fact, I would have felt only shock.

Even when you were known as Shiranui, nothing you did was a mistake. You fought Orochi, true, and you defeated him, yet you died as well and he would be revived. No… Your mistake was in present times.

Kamui… Ha! I was surprised that your old form was nearly killed there. I did not expect that much of Lechku and Nechku… Perhaps they were stronger than I imagined. I only placed them in the way to hopefully weaken you in time for our final battle, the one that would define the line between the darkness and the light.

Your mistake was not on the Ark, like mine. There was barely anything you could have done that would be your mistake… No. Your mistake was earlier… In Sei'An City.

You spoke of Ninetails… I do not know of whom you speak. His name was not "Ninetails"… His name was, and will always be, Kyûbi. He was my most loyal servant, always my favorite among all the Demon Lords… If I did not tell him to murder Himiko, he would never have dreamed of doing so. He only did what I told him to do… I was blind to his reasons. Blind until it was too late.

On Oni Island, you found a constellation of a nine tailed fox. You called the stars back to the sky, freeing Kyûbi for the fight. He did a magnificent job, despite the insults of your little bug. "She"? "Her"? Could he not tell that Kyûbi, _my_ Kyûbi, was a male? Or perhaps he was too deceived by Kyûbi's performance as Rao to realize… Either way, you defeated him in the end. You saw his truest and oldest form, that of a simple beaten up fox… But would you have spared him? Of course not, for you saw him a demon. You could not see what I saw, or at least, what I denied seeing all these years. He did everything, all these years, because he loved me.

Your first mistake, Okami Amaterasu, was in killing Kyûbi. Perhaps it is fitting that Waka should have been blasted off instead of you. It makes our scores even.

For just as you loved Waka, I loved Kyûbi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that is your first mistake.<strong>_


End file.
